Dating a Stranger
by IrisHeart89
Summary: A little side thing I did that is different from the main story of Leli


Keli POV

I was sitting at apartment on a Friday summer afternoon in StoryBrooke, I had on a black and red tank top and thin sweatpants. I had just made lunch for today and planned on staying home for today for a peaceful day at home. But as luck would have it fate wasn't letting my have my perfect day of reading a good book and day at home to myself, I just sat down at the table to eat my Cesar salad with grilled chicken. When my cellphone that was sitting on my living room table, began to ring.

frustrated at who was calling I left my meal on the table to go answer it, I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Ruby. I thought to myself 'Oh on here we go again, I just know she is gonna beg me to go to the club with her again.' I debate in my head as whether to answer it or not, but I knew if I didn't she wouldn't stop calling. I pick up the phone, and say, " Hey Ruby, what's the plan this time?" I hear her laugh and playfully scoff at me , " Well hello to you to bestie, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a girls night. No setting you up with No one just a girls night, Emma and the girls miss you. Besides it's Friday and I'm know you have nothing planned, So there is no work or school excuse to get out of this one." Just as I was about to make one up about work or something, I realise she is right. I haven't hung out with Regina, Emma, Elsa, and her in a long time. A girls night might be just what I need to get me out of my rut, of staying at home all the time. So I tell her, " Alright Ruby, but I swear I sense you trying to hook me up with anyone, I will leave the club, girls night or not." I her again playfully Mock me and say, " I promise on our friendship, that I won't set you up with anyone."

Though I could tell if she was Just promising me, so just to trick me like she does always or if she actually ment it. So I let it go, we talk for a bit longer and she tells me that she would pick me up around 7 or 7:30 p.m. I hang up and go a finish my lunch and do a bit of light reading before Ruby would be on her way.

About 6:30 p.m. I stopped reading, and hopped in the shower. I pick out my favorite dress which was a thigh high half and half dress, one side of the dress was solid black the other side had a red and black vine design, it had a built-in black waist corset, the sleeves are long and flowing but has a sewn in design on the upper arms, and on the ends of the dress was some fabric hanging down at the ends. I put on some light makeup and then put on my favorite high heels and black stockings to match the dress, about five minutes later I hear a knock on my door I got to answer it.

I open the door to see Ruby in a thigh high black dress with Angel wings on the back, black stocking and the highest high heels I have ever seen her wear. Her hair was slightly curled and in an up do, Emma the rest of the girls were behind her. I hugged and greet them all, Emma and Elsa head to my kitchen to make some light drinks and snacks while Regina,Ruby, and I head to my living room.

As we sit on my couch I notice Regina's new dress it's a black off the shoulder dress with a slit on the right side of the dress with black stockings and heels, she also had on some light makeup which was black eyeliner and some red lipstick and her hair was curled into a ponytail that was hanging on the left side of her head.

I tell Regina and Ruby the look hot and they say thanks, as Emma and Elsa come in the living room with wine and snacks. I take notice of their dresses Elsa is wearing a black thigh high dress where the arms and chest area were see through, red lipstick and black eyeliner while Emma was wearing another black dress that was short in the front and long in the back and straps where the chest area was, no stocking and black high heels shoes.

Emma was wearing the amount of make the rest of the girls, Emma set down a cheese,cracker,and meat platter. While Elsa was handing Regina and I red wine, and made glasses of white for the rest. We sat and made Idle chitchat about tonight's activity, after about an hour we all piled in to Ruby's car and headed for the club.

We pull into the parking lot of the Rabbit Hole, this club was new but I'd heard good things about it, It had live DJ's and entertainment most nights. Drinks and food were reasonably priced and it was just an all around great spot to hang at. We get out of Ruby's Ford Mustang and walked over to the entrance to the club, it was a large dark red brick building with the entrance of the club was in the shape of the white rabbit from Alice in wonderland. Ruby pays the bouncer the cover charge for all of us and we walk in, the hallway the lead to the bar and dance floor was straight from the movie is was painted like a dirt hole with tables, chairs, and other furniture stuck in the walls of the place.

The bar area looked like the mad tea party except the bar stools were mushrooms and had hookah's on the ends of the bar, there were also separate tables that had the designs of the red queens castle and other different designs from the books and the movies. We took a seat at one of the tables that resembles the caterpillar's mushroom and a waiter comes by and takes our drink orders.

I didn't want to drink too much so I ordered a ginger ale and a beer while the girls ordered apple martini's after a bit the drinks came and we chatted before heading for the dance floor. A electronica song came on and we danced. After a last three songs I noticed that were five guys watching my friends and I, the one I took notice the most was a guy with short Brown hair and a handsome face. He was wearing a black button up shirt with black pants that had chains and zippers on them, he saw me staring at him and smiles at me I blushed and turn back to my friends. I saw the Ruby noticed the guys that were watching us and winked at one of the other guys with short dirty blonde hair and a beard, we say back at our table and not five minuets later. The five guys had walked over to our table, one had jet black hair and the most vibrant blue eyes I'd ever seen he was wearing sort of black pirate outfit mixed with steampunk look but all leather except his shirt which was silk. I looked over at Emma and noticed that he had her eyes looking up and down his outfit.

The second man resembled the first man so I though they were brothers but her had short wavy brown hair and a five o'clock shadow going for him, he had sort of biker look to him with a black leather jacket with an Iron maiden t-shirt on blue jeans and black riding boots. I saw him lock eyes with Elsa and she have him a flirty smile, the next guy had a dapper but rugged look about him. He had his hair combed over to one side and had on a dark green dress shirt with tight black jeans and boots, his beard was neat with a mustache.

I saw him smiling sweetly at Regina, she look slighty embarrassed but smiles back at the man. The last two were who Ruby and I were staring at , the man Ruby has her eyes on had a country look about him with a red and black flannel shirt, right blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. The guy who caught my attention was the one who spoke and he said, " Good evening ladies, allow me to introduce my friends." He started with the man in the pirate outfit and went down the line, " This is Killian Jones and his brother Liam." the brothers greeted us and then introduced the other two men, " This is Robin Locksley and Graham Humbert." Robin and Graham greet us and then the man who was introducing his friends to us finally gave us his name, "My name is Gideon Gold, and we were wondering if you ladies would like some company this evening." Ruby said to him," We would be honored if you guys joined us." The guys grabbed seats from empty tables that weren't occupied and joined us at our table, we all chatted and got to know one another, we learned the guys were here to take out Killian and Robin for a boys night.

Because Robin had got a divorce and hadn't been out of the house in months, and Killian just lost his girlfriend. So Gideon and the rest planned this night out for them, Ruby told them this was a girls night for us just to have fun and see what the night would take us. After a while the couple's went their separate ways, Graham and Ruby went to get a drink. Emma and Killian along with Liam and Elsa went to go dance. While Robin and Regina went to where the guys were originally sitting to have chat and get to know each other better. Which left Gideon and myself at the table where I was polishing off my last ginger ale of the night and chatting among ourselves.

I had just finished my drink when a slow song played of the speakers of the club and Gideon asked me if I wanted to dance, I nodded and took his had as he lead me to the dance floor. I placed my arms around his neck and places his arms around my waist, we slowly swayed to the songs beat as we were dancing I though about how great the night had been, my girlfriend's and I found someone for one another. As I look around I could see Killian and Emma kissing while they were dancing along with Liam and Elsa have a sweet kiss while they were dancing as well. I could see Ruby and Graham back at our table holding hands and smiling and one another, and I could also see Regina and Robin laughing and enjoying each others company. As I was smiling I noticed that Gideon was smiling at his friends as well, but as he was paying attention I took notice of how handsome the lights on the club made him more handsome than when I first saw him earlier tonight.

Gideon turn back and looked back at me and smiled, he said to me, " I believe our friends like one another." I smile at his statement and say to him, " I believe so, and to think this was only supposed to be a girls night and here we end the night finding dates." He chuckles and right at that exact moment it was like the world faded and only him and I existed in a space just for us, as we stared at at one another. I feel him pull me closer to him and his right hand caress my cheek, then his hand moved to my chin and pulled my face closer to his.

I wet my lips and see him do the same, my eye lids start to close as I get closer and closer to his lips. Then I feel the most gentle and loving kiss on my lips, I kiss him back with same force as he does. We break apart and a fast song comes on, I see Ruby making my way towards me and she tells me, " I'm gonna have Graham drive me home, is that fine with you." But before I could respond Gideon says, "It's no problem, I'll make sure she gets home safely." I smile at him and Ruby hugs me and makes her way back to Graham. When it was time to leave the girls tell me the same that the guys are gonna drive them home, I hug them and tell them to be safe.

We make my way over to the parking lot to Gideon's car which was a red 1969 ford mustang, her unlocks the passenger door and opens it for me. I hope in and notice he had black leather seats, I put my seat belt on Gideon hops in the driver's seat and starts the car.

We pull out of the parking lot and I give him directions to my apartment which was behind Granny's Dinner, he parks his car in one of the first spots and he the turns off the car. He then gets out and opens my door, I get out and lead him to my door. My apartment was in the first floor on the right corner of the building so we didn't have to walk far. When we get there Gideon says to me, " I had a great time with you tonight, and in glad I met you." I say the same to him and smile at him. I kiss him good night and just as I was about to unlock my door, I hear him ask, " Hey Keli, I was wondering if your not busy tomorrow would you like to grab coffee with me?" I laugh and ask, " Like a date?" he nods and I say, " I would love to." he pulls out his phone and asks for my number, I put it in and say good night again. As soon as I walk in the door I hear my cell phone virbrate, I go check it and I see I have two New messages. One from Ruby and the other from I guessed was from Gideon. I open the one from Ruby and it read 'I hope you went home with that cutie or at least got his number.' I laughed at her message and told myself to text her tomorrow, to keep her in suspense. The other message read ' Hey this is Gideon I hope to see you tomorrow and I hope 1 p.m isn't too early for our coffee date, also I'm glad we met and had fun tonight.' I texted him back saying ' I hope to see you tomorrow as well, and I'm glad we met and 1 p.m shouldn't be too early for tomorrow.' I made my way up stairs and plugged my phone to charge and changed into my PJ's and went to bed dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
